


Hairy Solutions

by OliviaMarie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy does hair, Clarke is horrible at doing hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Bellamy ends up doing everyone's hair, much to the relief of everyone, especially Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairy Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story!

Clarke stared in horror at the back of the younger girl’s head. Monroe had asked her to do her hair this morning, as she was going on the fishing trip at noon and she didn’t want her long hair getting in the way. Clarke had agreed, taking the bits of twined rope from the girl and having her sit in front of her. Now though, Clarke paled in the face of the rats nest she had created. Monroe sat oblivious to it all, talking to Monty about some plant that she was to look for while at the river the party was going to.

 

“Jesus.” Bellamy cursed behind Clarke who jumpedand turned to look up at the man. Bellamy’s face showed the horror that she felt while looking at Clarke’s hard work, and it made her feel a little sick.

 

“Shh.” Clarke hissed at him, glancing back to her work and grimacing. She felt sorry for the girl, this was going to really hurt when it was time to take it out. “I don’t know what I did wrong. I did what I do to my hair.” Clarke admitted, studying the braid that most definitely did not resemble a braid. It was a tangle of frizzy hair now.

 

“That’s where you went wrong. Move.” Bellamy shoved her over and sat on the log behind Monroe. Clarke wondered what he meant, about her copying what she did to her own hair. “Monroe, I’m fixing what Clarke did before she makes it worse.” He told the girl that nodded, but mostly ignored what he said. “Watch.” He ordered Clarke, and she stood still watching him undo the braid with ease and re-do it in a matter of minutes. It took Clarke almost a full hour to make that mess.

 

“But that’s how I do my hair.” Clarke protested, pouting at him as he looked over at her. She did her hair exactly as he just did, how was it that when she did it on other people it looked so bad?

 

“Yeah, and it always looks like shit.” Bellamy retorted, tying the hair off and standing only to have Roma notice his work and look at him pleadingly. He sighed, put upon and sat back down, urging Monroe to move so the next girl could sit. 

 

Clarke was a little insulted by his remark, but she was secretly pleased she didn’t have to do any more hair. It meant that no one would have to cut their hair out trying to get her braids out. She watched Bellamy go through five different girls before sitting in front of him herself. After that morning, Bellamy spent nearly two hours everyday doing everyone’s hair. Clarke never actually heard him complain, so she never mentioned sitting down every morning before everyone was awake to have her own hair done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oliviamarie


End file.
